monster_high_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Eight: Passion 4 Fashion
Chapter Eight: Passion 4 Fashion is the eighth episode of the first season of Bratz. It premiered on June 23, 2018. Synopsis When Stiles High School holds a fashion show, the Darkness prepares to give the Bratz a night they will never forget. Meanwhile, Burdine Maxwell puts her plans into action. Episode Opening Scene Sonya sits in Cloe's bedroom looking at a photo of them together when they were younger, as Cloe walks in. CLOE: What are you doing home? I thought you left for good? SONYA: I was going too... But something told me I should be here for you. CLOE: Well, things are a mess! SONYA: Tell me something I don't know... I just want to be here for you. Anyways, how's mom? CLOE: Passed out. Cloe receives a text from Jade: "SOS". At Mrs. Funk's house, Cloe arrives at the front of the house to see Jade, Sasha and Yasmin. CLOE: What's going on? Sasha looks at Jade. SASHA: Should you explain, or should I? CLOE: I don't understand? JADE: Dylan accidentally killed Mrs. Funk... It's a long story! In the woods, the girls take Mrs. Funk's body to the same ledge where Cloetta's body was dumped. SASHA: Why isn't Dylan doing this? It's his body, his mess! JADE: I sent him home so he can establish an alibi... And I also I don't want to see him right now, but it's also my fault why he's in this mess. YASMIN: Well, it's a good thing there's a serial killer entity out to get us so maybe the police don't have to touch us. They make it to the ledge. JADE: Girls, I know I'm asking a lot of you but we can never speak of this. YASMIN: Agreed. They then push Mrs. Funk's body over the ledge. SASHA: Let's go home before our parents find out we're missing. (INTRO) Scene 1 At night, Yasmin sits in her bedroom looking through her mom's laptop when the power goes out. She uses the flashlight of the phone to go check the fuse. YASMIN: (sigh) ...What the fuck? Yasmin realizes the power is still on but the lights aren't working. She tries switching the power on-and-off. She gives up and closes the fuse box, where a dark figure is seen standing there. YASMIN: (scream) What the hell, mom!? ???: I am not your mother! The dark figure moves forward towards Yasmin. ???: I am the Darkness! YASMIN: Oh my God! Yasmin runs towards the door and opens it to see Portia standing there. YASMIN: Mom! DARKNESS: No... I chose this form to come to you as. YASMIN: (screams) Yasmin runs into the kitchen and tries to escape out the backdoor but it's locked as the Darkness disguised as Portia comes into the room. YASMIN: How can you turn into my mom? DARKNESS: When I kill a witch... I inherit her abilities. YASMIN: What do you want from me? DARKNESS: Your demise... You and all of your friends. YASMIN: Then why don't you just kill me? DARKNESS: Because I'm not as strong as I once was... That's why I kill others. To ensure I will succeed in the killing of you and your friends, I need more power. But by the end of tonight, I will reach full maximum of my powers and then you die! The Darkness walks over to Yasmin and stabs her, where she wakes up in her bedroom screaming, revealing it was just a nightmare. YASMIN: (screams) What the hell! Meanwhile, at Stiles High School Meredith and the Tweevils are putting on a rehearsal for the school fashion show. MEREDITH: Seriously, Kirstee! Were you born with those feet or did you damage them? KIRSTEE: I'm sorry! MEREDITH: Don't be sorry! Just be better. KACEY: How did I do? MEREDITH: Don't be a kiss ass, Kacey. Burdine appears, clapping. BURDINE: I believe we have things to discuss! Scene 2 Sasha is seen filling her name into the fashion show when Cloe appears. CLOE: Hey! What's up? SASHA: I'm signing up for the fashion show as part of tonight's entertainment. CLOE: Awesome! SASHA: I heard Sonya is back! Is she staying for good or- CLOE: I don't know... After last night I kinda hope she goes and takes me with her. SASHA: Same. Anyways, you should invite her to the fashion show? CLOE: I will. SASHA: Good because I signed up you, Yasmin and Jade too. Okay see ya. Sasha begins running away CLOE: Get back here, Sasha! Cameron walks over to Cloe. CAMERON: Hey! CLOE: Hey! Cloe and Cameron kiss, when Meredith appears. MEREDITH: Gag! CAMERON: What's your problem, Meredith? MEREDITH: Watching you two play tonsil tennis is making me lose my breakfast! Burdine walks out of the Principal's office. DIMLY: Thank you for the donation for the school's first fashion show, Burdine. BURDINE: Right! Well, anything for fashion. DIMLY: This is awkward for you too, right? BURDINE: Of course it is. I mated with... well... you! DIMLY: You're the same old Burdine I fell in love with. BURDINE: Are you flirting with me? DIMLY: No! But we have a daughter together and that must mean something to you? BURDINE: It does, it really does. Burdine walks over to Meredith and the Tweevils. BURDINE: Let's get this show on the road! They exit. CLOE: Isn't that Burdine Maxwell? Scene 3 In class, Jade looks nervous while the class sits in silence and the clock ticks, louder and louder. She looks over outside and sees her dad walking along the hallway. Jade raises her hand. JADE: Can I please be excused for bathroom break? TEACHER: Sure! Jade exits and follows her dad to Principal Dimly's office where he is holding a meeting with Bonnie and Dimly. Bonnie later exits and bumps into Jade. BONNIE: Jade! What are you doing here? Go back to class. JADE: Mom! What's happening? Why's dad here? BONNIE: A teacher has gone missing. JADE: Ummm... Who? BONNIE: Mrs. Funk. She's disappeared but I'm sure things will be fine. JADE: Yeah. Jade awkwardly goes back to class. During lunchtime, Jade has finished explaining the details with Sasha and Yasmin. JADE: My life is a mess! SASHA: Yikes! ....Regardless, we've all fucked up! I just don't understand why Dylan couldn't bury his own body? JADE: I sent him home to clean up and get an alibi... He's a good person... It's my fault why he was in this mess in the first place. YASMIN: Guys, I think the Darkness is going to strike again. SASHA: When? YASMIN: Tonight! JADE: Fuck! The fashion show is tonight. SASHA: How'd you know this? YASMIN: I had a sorta vision-dream thing, I think the Darkness was trying to send us a message. JADE: What kind of message? YASMIN: Death. Cloe walks over. CLOE: Guess who was at the school this morning? SASHA: Who? CLOE: None other than Burdine Maxwell. JADE: What is she doing here? CLOE: Lord knows but she was hanging out with Meredith and the Tweevils. Scene 4 After school, Cloe goes home but before she gets to her door, she can hear her mom and Sonya arguing, and reluctantly walks in. CLOE: HEY! HEY! What's going on here? POLITA: Why didn't you tell me your sister returned? CLOE: I-uhhh- SONYA: I asked to not tell you! POLITA: Why!? SONYA: Because I'm here for Cloe, not you! Sonya walks over to the door holding her suitcase. SONYA: I'm going to stay at a motel. I can't be here with you, mom! POLITA: Fine! Sonya hugs Cloe and leaves. CLOE: Mom! What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you just pretend to be less complicated to keep Sonya around? We're going to lose her if we keep acting this way! POLITA: I know. I'm sorry. Polita begins to cry and Cloe walks over to give her a hug. POLITA: I'm such a horrible mother! CLOE: No! You're not... A little complicated and a troubling alcoholic, but not a bad mom. Meanwhile, Jade is in her bedroom updating an article for the magazine on her laptop when Sasha appears in her room. JADE: What are you doing here? I'm grounded. SASHA: I know but you do realize your dad is the only one home and he's essentially a giant pussy cat. And I have news. JADE: Go on? SASHA: Well, I found out why Burdine was at school today. JADE: Oh really? SASHA: Well, she's sponsoring the fashion show... and she will also be hosting it. JADE: Oh fuck! SASHA: I have a plan to get back at her. Show her who's the boss! JADE: How? SASHA: Perform with me, Yasmin and Cloe... I've already signed you up and I'm sure if you beg your dad he would cave. JADE: Okay, SASHA: Great! JADE: How about... I also design tonight's costumes. SASHA: Oh my god! YESSS! They both have a montage of them designing last minute costumes until Jade has finished. JADE: I'm ready... Let's do this! Scene 5 Thirty minutes before the school's fashion show begins... At the backstage... JADE: Ugh, where the hell is Yasmin! CLOE: I've texted her, she said she was coming right away. Sasha comes out of her closet with her Space Angelz costume. JADE: You... look... amazing! SASHA: I know right! Jade we really slayed these costumes! JADE: Yess! I'm gonna go see if Yasmin has arrived. Jade leaves the backstage and meets Meygan in the way. JADE: Oh Meygan! Hi! What are you doing here? MEYGAN: Oh! I volunteered to be the backstage manager! JADE: Sweet! MEYGAN: I heard you and Sasha, Cloe and Yasmin are performing! JADE: Yep, we're singing... Suddenly Jade spots Dylan. JADE: Uhh, can we talk later? MEYGAN: Sure. Jade goes to talk to Dylan. DYLAN: Oh! Jade... hi. JADE: Dylan... how have you been holding up? DYLAN: Can we talk somewhere more private? Jade and Dylan go into the school hallways. JADE: Why haven't you been talking to me? DYLAN: Honestly? I thought you'd never wanna see me again. JADE: Wha- why? DYLAN: I killed someone and you had to clean up my shit afterwards. JADE: Dylan... Jade hugs Dylan and the hug eventually turns into a kiss. Meanwhile Yasmin arrives and sees Eitan sitting waiting for the show to start. YASMIN: Hey! EITAN: Yasmin! Don't you have to be backstage? I heard you were performing tonight. YASMIN: I still have some time left... I wanna talk. Eitan and Yasmin go backstage. YASMIN: Why are you living at the Bratzillaz Academy? EITAN: Uhh, I had to run away. YASMIN: Your family must be worried right? EITAN: Ha! Good one... YASMIN: What do you mean? EITAN: My mother maybe... She had to sell herself just to pay for my education. She's a prostitute. YASMIN: Oh... EITAN: And my step-father... He's a son of a bitch. Always drunk, makes my mother unhappy... My mom told me to run away. And I did, and now I'm here. I just wanna earn enough money so I can go back and release my mother from my step-father's claws. YASMIN: I'm sorry to hear that... Still, you shouldn't be sleeping at that Academy. EITAN: Well do you have any alternatives...? YASMIN: You could always come live in my house but... All the rooms are filled. Unless... I got my mom out of the picture. EITAN: Uhh, you don't mean by killing her right? YASMIN: No, of course not! Well, I did find out what those e-mails were talking about... I'm sure she wouldn't like Stylesville or the police to find out what she's been up to. Meanwhile, in the school hallways... Jade and Dylan stop kissing. DYLAN: Woah... So does this mean we're... official? JADE: I... Sorry Dylan, I just can't date you right now. The timing is so shitty, you know? Between what's happened, my mom and this fucking wit- I mean... This fucking stress. DYLAN: Yeah, I know that if I were on your shoes I wouldn't date me... I mean, I made you bury a body for fuck's sake. JADE: Dylan, it's my fault, not yours! DYLAN: ...Huh? JADE: Uh... DYLAN: What do you mean? JADE: I mean that... well... DYLAN: Jade? JADE: Uh, um... It's not your fault! DYLAN: Did you have something to do with Mrs. Funk going crazy? JADE: Uh, what?! C'mon, you're insane. DYLAN: Jade... JADE: I didn't... Do anything! Suddenly Bonnie spots them. BONNIE: Hello, Jade. Dylan... I'd like to have a conversation with my daughter in private please. DYLAN: No worries, I was just leaving. JADE: Dylan, let me explain! Dylan walks out. BONNIE: You... JADE: Save it, mom. The show's about to start. BONNIE: You can't hide from me forever, you know. Jade ignores her and goes backstage. Scene 6 5 minutes before the Fashion Show starts... Polita and Portia are sitting next to each other, talking. POLITA: And then Cloe came in and Sonya just said she was going to a hotel and well, that was the end of that. PORTIA: Damn. POLITA: Ugh, I just miss the days when it was me and Tom, Sonya was a kid and Cloe was a baby and we were a real fucking family... Suddenly Sonya walks in and sits next to Polita. POLITA: Sonya, you came. SONYA: Look. I really, really don't wanna deal with you right now, and don't think I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this for Cloe because I don't want her to have to deal with our fights. So I'm not going to a motel. I'm staying in your house. For. Cloe. POLITA: I'm glad you made that choice sweetie. Meanwhile, backstage... After getting dressed in her Space Angelz costume, Yasmin leaves her dressing room and finds Manny and Kacey making out. YASMIN: What... the... hell! MANNY: Oh shit Yasmin! YASMIN: ...You and Kacey? KACEY: Always lovely to see you Yasmin. YASMIN: But... I thought... And he's dating... And you are... Ugh, I can't deal with this right now. Yasmin goes back to her dressing room as Meygan approaches Manny and Kacey. MEYGAN: This is your five minute warning, get on stage for the performance, the fashion show has started. Meanwhile, at the Fashion Show, Burdine is hosting, while awkwardly reading through her cards. BURDINE: Hello everyone to the Stiles High School Fashion Show! I'm your host, Burdine Maxwell! Today we're gonna celebrate the... (struggles to read the next line) ...the... uh... oh, the history of fashion in Stylesville! Meanwhile in the Bratz' dressing room... Cloe is staring at herself in the mirror as Yasmin walks in, shocked. CLOE: What's wrong Yas? YASMIN: Oh, the usual. I just discovered my brother is gay and that he is fucking Kacey. CLOE: ...What?! YASMIN: Yeah! I mean, I obviously don't care if he's gay but... Out of every gay guy in Stylesville, he really had to pick Kacey? CLOE: That's fucked. My family's driving me nuts. YASMIN: Sonya and Polita are not getting along, I presume. CLOE: I can't blame Sonya because my mother does pop off sometimes but... I just wish things weren't so complicated. It seems like everything just went downhill after my father was arrested. YASMIN: Yeah... Meanwhile, Meredith starts performing. A weird intro video of forest establishing shots and shots of fire as Meredith recites an obscure poem are shown before she starts performing her original song "It's All About Me". Back at the dressing room... CLOE: I just wish things weren't like this you know? YASMIN: Same. CLOE: I just want this Darkness thing to fuck off and have my life be normal again. YASMIN: This might be a wild guess but I don't think our lives will ever be the same again. CLOE: Ugh, true. Well, at least we will stay together right? YASMIN: Of course! Cloe and Yasmin hug as Sasha enters the dressing room. SASHA: Group huggg! Jade comes to the dressing room and joins in the hugfest. JADE: I love you girls! Meredith eventually finishes her performance and the Bratz are up next. They line up as the song starts playing. Sasha takes over the vocals as the girls sing on the background. SASHA: Everybody now Time to show the whole world What we're all about EVERYONE: We're the girls with a passion for fashion Oooh, Bratz! CLOE: We'll always be there for each other EVERYONE: Oooh, Bratz! JADE: Stylin' how we feel YASMIN: Talking about best friends Together we can do anything EVERYONE: Got to plan the dream, take a chance to believe Make it real (SASHA: Real!) B B B B B B Bratz! The performance ends and everyone applauds. Final Scene After the performance, the girls are changing outfits. CLOE: Can someone hand me the pirate outfit? Yasmin hands Cloe the pirate outfit. At the Fashion Show stage... BURDINE: Woo! That was an... ex... ex-what? excellent! Ah, yes! Excellent performance by the Bra-- I mean c'mon- I mean yeah sure! Now it's time to move to the runway portion of our show. Suddenly a drop of blood falls in Burdine's face. She looks up and more blood falls in her face, as Principal Dimly's body falls to the ground and everyone screams. BURDINE: WHAT THE HELL?! Dimly... NO! (END) Category:Episodes Category:Bratz Episodes Category:Season 1 (Bratz)